Say You Won't Go
by BrightestWitchOfAllTime
Summary: "Ginny, you don't love him" he laughed harshly, "You care for him, yes, but love? You don't love him, and you know it. If you did you wouldn't be here right now." Based during the winter after the Final Battle, Blaise must come to terms with what it means to love someone so much it hurts.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this pairing is one of my absolute favorite pairings, and I wanted to give writing about them two a shot. It is currently a one-shot, but if anything changes I'll let you all know. Thanks everyone, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that right belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.**

* * *

He didn't know exactly when it happened, but he knew he loved her. Much more than he'd ever admit.

She was everything he was not, everything he wanted to be. _Everything he could be._

No one knew her the way he did, he was sure of it. There was no one in the world who could love her the way he did, she may never admit it, but they both knew it. They both knew what they had was wrong, but why did it feel so right?

He could feel that she was there, her presence never failed to make him feel like he was at home. The fire that the Room of Requirements provided was no match for the warmth she made him feel. Besides the fire, the room was empty. It never failed to amaze him the way the room shifted to the users need, all he needed was her.

Closing his eyes with a deep sigh, he hoped he could save this moment forever.

"Blaise" she whispered.

If he hadn't turned around, he probably would have thought he imagined her calling his name.

"Weasley"

The hurt in her eyes from his cold tone went unnoticed by him. He wanted to apologize but he did not. Her last name felt so foreign on his lips, so wrong. It had been months since he had the chance to call her by her given name, he hated it. He hated her.

No.

He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't.

He so desperately wanted to hold her. To take her away from here, take her to a place where it would be just the two of them, but he could not. She loved him, but not enough to be with him.

"I'm so sorry"

Anyone who truly knew her, knew the slight twitch of her nose betrayed the simple words she said. Growing up, Blaise preferred to blend in with his surroundings, he stayed in the background studying those around him. Always choosing to remain silent, simply observing. He observed her, on multiple occasions. He was a logical thinker, but Ginny changed that. Changed him. It pained him to speak from his heart, but it pained him more knowing that she knew she was the only one to see him like this.

"Ginny, you don't love him" he laughed harshly, "You care for him, yes, but love? You don't love him, and you know it. If you did you wouldn't be here right now."

He was tempted to reach out and wipe the tears that had escaped her shut eyes, but he knew better. If he touched her, he would not be able to stop, he would not be able to let her go.

"I do love him; my family loves him" she told him quietly. She refused to meet his eyes, but he knew she spoke the truth among lies.

Before he could think, his mouth had moved too quickly for him to realize what he was saying. Soon the room was filled with the echoes of his deep empty laughter, instantly chilling the room.

"There it is, your family loves him. Not you Gin. How long are you going to let them choose how you live your life? If it was anyone but Potter, they wouldn't be forcing you to stay with him. Bloody hell, he even knows you're in love with someone else."

He could feel her temper rising, but she needed to know the truth. He refused to live with her not knowing and accepting the truth. She deserved better; he could give her better.

"That is not true, they are not forcing me to do any- "

"They aren't?" he cut her off, "Then why did I receive an owl today? From your family owl Ginny."

Her eyes widened in surprise; she was hurt by her family's actions. She felt betrayed, but he knew she felt disappointed the most. In her family, in herself, and to his disappointment, them.

"Ron knew, he always knew" he continued. "He saw the way you looked at me after Potter defeated the Dark Lord. He told me to leave, he doesn't care where I go, just as long as I leave you. Potter would give you the life they wanted for you, I can't deny that, but fuck Ginny. I could give you the life you want, the life you truly deserve." He couldn't help the way his voice cracked, "I don't want to do this without you. You're everything that is right in this world. When he left, he told you to move on remember. Potter told you Gin, told you that you needed someone who could give you the world, not someone who was too busy saving it." He knew he was crying, but it was the least of his worries. "No one blames you for moving on."

The warmth of her hands on his face immediately soothed his soul as they always did. He saw his future in her eyes, his heart in her hands, he could feel their love in the air. At that moment he knew she would hurt him, break him beyond repair. It terrified him.

Looking past him, she noticed the room had provided a bed for the two of them near the fire. She hadn't realized how late it was. She smiled at it despite the sadness she felt deep in her heart. They would be leaving for Christmas holiday tomorrow, and just like Blaise, she wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

Taking his hand, she led him to their bed for the night.

"Stay with me tonight" she requested as she made room for him to get under the covers. She felt his weight on the bed and immediately relaxed as his arms reached out to bring her to him.

She shivered as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, "I'd stay with you forever Ginny."

Closing her eyes to wait for sleep to come, she smiled hearing the soft snores that came from the one who made her the happiest.

It was moments like this that she wished things were easier. It wasn't that she didn't love Harry, she just wasn't in love with him. Blaise knew that, but he didn't understand the importance of family. For him, it was just his mother and the husband of the time. Her family meant everything to her, and she could not bring herself to make a decision that would cause a tremendous strain on their relationship, no matter how much she loved Blaise. Deep down she knew her parents would come to accept him, but her brothers? They would never understand, they all chose their partner, and somehow, they chose hers for her.

The thought of leaving Blaise pained her to no end, she hoped one day he would forgive her for making the choice they both despised. He was young she thought, he would move on eventually. Over the years, many witches had tried to be the one that finally succeeded in being Blaise Zabini's witch, but he only had eyes for her. He would wait for as long as she asked him too, but after tonight, she needed him to keep going on without her.

When Ginny woke the next morning, she realized Blaise was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She wanted to take him and leave to a place no one could find them, but knew she had to be realistic. The thought of seeing him broken again is what prompted her to leave before he woke.

"I love you Blaise, more than you will ever know" she said as she placed a kiss lightly on his lips.

The lack of warmth in the bed is what caused him to wake. He had barely registered that the door to the Room of Requirements was coming to a close.

He didn't want her to go but she did. He wanted to stop her, beg her even, but he knew she would leave no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much she loved him. He was still not Harry Potter, just Blaise Zabini. Letting the tears fall once again, he laid back in bed wishing the best for the woman he loved.

"I love you always Ginny Weasley."

* * *

**A/N: whew, I hope you all enjoyed this. I've had this written for quite some time now, but every now and then I would come back to it and make minor changes. As mentioned before, it is currently a one-shot, however, as I was writing this I had so many ideas on how I could continue this story. I've never written a chapter story, so the thought of continuing it is very intimidating, but let me know what you think! Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? **

**love you all, xoxo**


End file.
